Lo que quiero de ti
by SaEvo
Summary: Charmy es muchas cosas. Poco cauta y muy sociable al ofrecer su comida desinteresadamente, pero también capaz de defenderse. Yuno es sumamente tranquilo y eficiente, jamás excede las palabras porque no las considera necesarias. Así que Charmy quiere más que un "hola" y Yuno, él solo quiere seguir lo que sea que es "eso".
1. Chapter 1

**¡¿Qué tal población de ?!**

 **Es maravilloso estar de vuelta. Estaba pensando seriamente en hacer esta historia bajo los parámetros normales, ya saben. En secuencia con la realidad del anime, sin alterar nada, pero luego me dije "¡¿Qué rayos? ¡Esa no eres tú!". Así que el terrible, terrible ideal apareció susurrándome al oído, "Venga, haz algo mejor".**

 **¡Y Aquí está! Mi segundo proyecto en esta plataforma. Una two con todo lo mejor de un par de donas y soda un sábado por la noche. El fic de la fabulosa Charmy Pappitson y… ¡Yuno!**

 **Notas: No guarda relación con la cronología de eventos del anime Black Clover, porque en mi historia el cargo de Rey Mago lo ocupa Asta, ¡Sí, queridos míos! El promedio de edad de los personajes varía entre los 23-25 años. Porque hasta donde recuerde, no dijeron la edad asignada para el cargo ¿O sí?**

 **-:::-**

 **"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su primer proyecto"**

 **Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

 **-:::-**

 **Black Clover no me pertenece, creación de Yuki Tabata y ¡Por favor! Solo la utilizo por mero placer a la escritura, que me es gratificante por el hecho de explotar mis ideas. ¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

Yami la observa con aburrimiento, desde su posición sentado en el cómodo sofá de cuero negro que por milagro de la divina providencia no había terminado quemado con las continuas peleas de los tarados que tenía por pupilos. Y él, en su pensamiento siente que la palabra tenía es sumamente interesante, porque en la actualidad sus días como capitán habían finalmente terminado. Una solemne ceremonia dio paso al nuevo escuadrón del Rey Mago.

Por supuesto que su decisión no fue difícil, le bastó con "Hey tú, toma, eres el nuevo capitán". La decisión se propuso a finales del verano, cuando Asta había adquirido el título por el que se sacrificó en tantas ocasiones torpe, ingenuo y en muchísimas veces demasiado inoportuno. El nuevo Rey Mago estaba en manos de la persona que Yami consideraba más apta. Los Black Bulls celebraron por su integrante por casi tres días hasta que algunos olvidaron el nombre y el origen de la celebración.

Entonces se encaminó a su elección. La persona que creía, sería capaz de defender los ideales del escuadrón, tocó su hombro para que lo siguiera, sin decir una palabra. Era un amanecer prometedor apenas asomándose por el horizonte, recién empezaban a levantarse después de la celebración.

-¿Por qué yo? -intuitiva como de costumbre, esta vez se había ahorrado la actitud jovial para permanecer serena.

-Tienes la capacidad de proteger tus ideas y a pesar de que tu estómago algún día estalle de tanta comida que te metes y solo veamos tus pedazos por ahí, creo que te irá bien con el puesto.

-... -torció la boca antes de sonreír con confianza- claro, soy muy capaz de hacer esto mejor que cualquier otro, mejor que tú~

Yami le dió una palmada en la cabeza, ahora no era la pupila pequeña que entró preguntando por comida, era una mujer capacitada para enfrentar las situación que se le presentara. Charmy podía ser vaga, obsesiva con la comida y… vaga otra vez, sin olvidar que empezaban a hartarlo con su título de "hija". Los Black Bull tenía a la persona correcta.

Cabello negro atado en el habitual chongo, pero había crecido un poco más; ojos verdes siempre alerta a la mínima exposición de alimento y la estatura, bueno, seguía igual de hongo, pero que más daba, con esa altura le serviría para meterse en la tuberías, escapar de los mocosos tempraneros. Un mundo de posibilidades.

-¿Ahora qué, excapitán? -musita ella cuando él le extiende la capa distintiva de capitán- ¿vas a hacerme caravana?

-Con suerte, lo mejor que tendrás en comida.

-¡Oh sí, comida!

-:::-

La ceremonia fue… cabreante, para Yami que ya llevaba hora y media escuchando los halagos que recibía cada nuevo pupilo por parte de su antecesor empezaba a revolverle la cajeta de comida que se robó de Magna antes de que Charmy se llevara el resto y Vanessa empezara con la labia de prepararse para el evento.

Desde ese punto no había visto a la capitana de Black Bull. Así que al levantarse para soltar la mierda de discurso que había planeado alias "toma mi trabajo que yo estoy cansado de estar cuidándoles el trasero" ella dió un paso adelante, siendo llamada para adquirir la solemnidad del cargo. Vanessa la había tomado de experimento esa mañana después de atragantarse con la comida hurtada poniendo el grito al cielo cuando el aspecto con el que iría, que era el mismo de siempre, no la convención.

-¡Estás loca! Es tu mejor momento, debes lucir más presentable -chilló.

La pelinegra bostezo antes de morder la última galleta de arroz- no encuentro la gracia a estar jalándose el cabello… además hay unas donas en…

-¡Charmy no! Noelle, dile que no puede -musita enojada la pelirrosa- ¡Solo por hoy!

La mencionada rió divertida desde el umbral de la puerta, apoyada con el uniforme pulcro negro, su cabello estaba atado en un moño bastante distinto a las coletas que acostumbraba a llevar. A pesar de que su actitud seguía irremediablemente cambiante, con su "prometedor" noviazgo con Asta su actitud era más sonrojos, balbuceos, risa, golpe, sonrisa y volvía el ciclo, aunque eso era lo de siempre. Además, Vanessa estaba casi segura de que en un mes el Rey Mago se lo propondría, ¡La gran propuesta! Y ella sería la madrina, organizaría la boda y a los invitados… al propio novio que de seguro no sabría ni que hacer.

-¿Por qué no escuchas a Vanessa, Charmy? Es un evento único.

Pappitson suspira sonoramente antes de meditarlo. Ella puede ser muchas cosas, desde cauta a brindar parte de su comida con facilidad como un gesto de familiaridad. Pero, a pesar de tener conciencia con todo eso, Charmy también es capaz de decir que sabe defenderse sin prescindir de algún compañero, ya lo ha demostrado, ella es muy capaz. Sin embargo, de eso ha dejarse arreglar por su presunta verdugo sería demasiado… aburrido.

-Bueno, Asta ya debe estar con Yuno y el resto. Me adelantaré, las veo allá -concluyó Noella, tratando de disimular su sonrisa cuando la pelirrosa captó su pequeña insinuación- suerte con eso, Charmy.

El silencio se instaló e incluso el "click, clack" del reloj de mesa empezó a incomodarla. ¿Por qué se sentía extrañamente nerviosa de pronto? Su príncipe salvador de la comida era solo eso, un precioso chico que rescataba chicas desvalidas y su comida, que también está desvalida.

-Si aceptas te daré la caja de donas y otra extra en la tarde.

No había que pensarlo dos veces.

-:::-

-No voy a dar un discurso largo, de esos que aburren gente y me dan sueño. Así que otorgo mi sitio a Charmy Pappitson, la presento a Asta como parte de su gabinete -se toma una pausa para mirarla, hay una sonrisa ladina de orgullo- eres una persona capaz y sé, que los dejo a todo ustedes -observa a la misma partida de niños, que ahora se veían tan diferentes- en las mejores manos.

Asta levanta la mano de forma animada antes de reír con la actitud jovial de siempre, habría alguien además de Yuno con quien charlar que sea más íntimo. La pelinegra tenía el cabello negro suelto, con las ondas libres adornando sus pómulos, uno de ellos detrás de su oreja. Cuando se inclinó para recibir la aprobación se sintió extraña siendo el centro de atención, era raro sino incluía comida.

Había otra situación, en cuanto ocupó el sitio de Yami, estaba a unas sillas de Golden Dawn, su príncipe salvador a unos pasos. Trató de no ser tan obvia en cuanto lo vio de perfil, aún más guapo que lo que recordaba enfundado en el uniforme blanco y dorado. Cabello negro rebelde, pero a la vez tan uniforme. Para desgracia, a su lado la horrible cosa verde que no duraría en comerse para callarla, siempre al lado suyo. ¡Lo de daria ella para hablarle un poco más! Solo intercambiaban saludos eventuales y, ella parecía la más animada de ambos. ¿O es que era él muy frío? ¿Ella demasiado abierta?

Para cuando llegó el brindis, los capitanes intercambiaron copas. Charmy se acomodó nerviosamente uno de los mechones que había escapado de su oreja. Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, encontrando al capitán de Crimson Lion, el menor de los Vermillion extendiendo la copa con una sonrisa, él era una buena amistad de Asta así que suponía, la asociaba al enérgico rey y por ello, había venido a chocar copas de forma solidaria.

El nuevo rey mago había deshecho las clases sociales establecidas.

-¿Charmy, cierto? -comentó.

-Sí -se limitó a responder para luego mirar hacia las mesas de comida a modo de buffet. La comida hizo babear su boca, cosa que fue notada por el chico arrancándole un risa honesta.

-¡Vamos, al fin una persona de buen estómago! -comentó divertido. La pelinegra lo siguió para tomar su respectivo plato, la comida la llamaba a devorarla sin misericordia y eso haría.

El castaño tomó también algo de las muestras apanadas en lo que se planteaba de reojo lo distintos que eran los miembros de Black Bull. No se forjaban pensando en la inferioridad del resto, de hecho ellos mismos se burlaban de ser considerado lo más bajo de los escuadrones. Su nuevo capitán era un gran ejemplo de ello, no fingió una comida moderada cuando empezó a tomar de cada cosa a dos en dos, le pareció interesante.

-¡Hey, Leopold! -Asta golpeó su hombro antes de reír- buena comida, felicidades por tu ascensión a capitán ¡Ahora podremos pelear de seguido!

-¡Cierto, pero no porque seas rey vas a ganarme! -rió-... Yuno, también es bueno verte.

Charmy no volteó, no porque quisiera hacerse la interesante. Es más, eso no estaba en su vocabulario, es todo lo contrario. Su corazón le dió un golpe doloroso en el pecho, mientras se emocionaba por escuchar el nombre del pelinegro, así que no giró para mirarlo sonrojada, probablemente con esa mueca que hacía Noelle cuando Asta estaba cerca.

-También es bueno verte -escuchó de sus labios, tenía una voz más profunda ahora. Era un efecto del tiempo, tenía 24 años y había pasado por distintas situaciones que forjaron su carácter- Charmy, felicidades por tu ascensión.

La pelinegra lo miró entonces, algo nerviosa. No sabía el motivo, pero estar arreglada por Vanessa le dió algo de seguridad cuando se aventuró a responderle- Gracias e igualmente.

-:::-

La segunda vez que Charmy sacó más de dos palabras en Yuno que no incluyeran el típico saludo "hola", venían con el evento invernal, un festival que conmemoraba los primeros tres meses desde la elección del Rey Mago, nuevamente Vanessa se la había pasado narrando lo segura que estaba de que Asta y Noelle finalmente darían el siguiente paso. Estaba sumamente segura que él se lo pediría durante el evento.

Como capitán de los Black Bulls, Pappitson tenía muy poca disposición para conversar de temas que no incluyeran la formación de un "orden" en su escuadrón que aunque, seguía algo disperso, estaba disminuyendo exponencialmente la cantidad de estrellas negras a las que estaban acostumbrados. Asta pedía reporte de formación que leía a una velocidad increíble, con la emoción de un niño; así que ella tenía que escribir página tras página.

Curiosamente, con todo eso en su contra, se encontró sosteniendo lo que podía considerarse como una de las más importantes que podía tener con Asta hablan casi sin respirar, dando tantas vueltas y Yuno, a su lado con una seriedad poco contagiosa.

-¿Qué necesito?

"Calmantes" pensó Charmy mordiendo su octavo pastel de crema, pero se limitó a quedarse callada, no sabía nada que pudiese ayudarlo. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba allí.

-Un anillo, es lo primero -habló el pelinegro- y un par de palabras, si es que puedes -susurró lo último con diversión disfrazada de naturalidad.

-... ¿Charmy, que sitio crees que le guste a Noelle para decirle? -consultó Asta anotando "seriamente" las palabras anillo y discurso convincente en un pizarrón.

La pelinegra lo pensó detenidamente en lo que miraba algo divertida a su ex compañero, había madurado un poco. Y no, no es que perdiera esa actitud tan Asta, pero también tenía una aura de confianza que la llevó a decir algo para alentarlo.

-No, pero si quieres puedo buscar uno.

-¡Te lo agradecería mucho! -chilló tomando sus manos ¡¿Cuando había llegado hasta ella?!, sus ojos incandescentes empezaron a molestar su vista, así que trató de sonreír entrecerrando los ojos.

En cuanto se retiró del despacho lo escuchó, la voz profunda que la hace desear más de esas pocas palabras que le dirige a cualquiera.

-Te acompañaré.

-¿Eh?

-A buscar el sitio. ¿Qué día?

Ese mismo día se encontró golpeando la puerta de Vanessa, que ni siquiera terminó de escucharla.

- **:::-**

Eran aproximadamente las seis y media de la mañana, creyó prudente iniciar su búsqueda temprano. Primero, adelantó el papeleo. Desayuno extrañamente menos de la mitad, pero no se detendría a pensar el motivo cuando estaba claro que incluso no había dormido lo suficiente por Yuno. Su no cita la encontró meditabunda, enfundada en un vestido que la camuflara, por eso llevaba el cabello suelto y había dejado su capa insignia de los Black Bulls. Él también hizo algo similar, optó por esconder todo rastro de su posición.

-Hola.

Charmy se crispó como un gato al tenerlo al frente, no lo había notado por la sencilla razón de estar pensando en él. Sí, sonaba estúpido cuando lo pensaba, pero era lo que le estaba pasando. Levantó la mano nerviosamente para luego seguirlo, Yuno era de muy pocas palabras, así que estaba segura de que era un tácito "sígueme, tengo una idea". No caminaron por mucho, de hecho, visitaron dos sitios, un pequeño claro al este de la ciudadela y el valle arriba donde el silencio era tranquilizador. A Charmy le gustaba más los sitios como la cocina o un restaurante, un concurso de chef donde pudiese probar comida; por lo que no sabía decidir que le gustaría a Noelle.

-¿No te gustan? -escuchó la voz de Yuno, había tomado asiento cerca de uno de los pocos árboles del valle.

-No es eso -extendió un pequeño pie de manzana que el aceptó agradeciéndoselo. La pelinegra se sonrojó al escuchar su gratitud, era ridículo sonrojarse por algo tan vano, pero ¡Era Yuno! ¡Era perfecto cuando hablaba o estaba callado, de cualquier forma lo era!- e-es solo que no sé cual puede gustarle a Noelle, yo no tengo sus gustos.

-Cierto -concluyó, Charmy estaba segura de que ahí terminaría su conversación- a ti te gusta la comida.

Pero, no fue así. Ella abrió la boca algo sorprendida, él recordaba sus gustos. "Venga, tampoco está tan difícil si te la pasas dándole comida cada vez que lo vez" aun así, se sintió alegre de escucharlo. No podía negar que viniendo de él se le hacía maravilloso, es decir ¡Le gustaba desde hace mucho! Y, podían hablar más que antes, él no había notado ninguna de sus indirectas. O era inmune... ¡¿Era inmune?!

-Sí, me gusta muchísimo -aprobó asintiendo efusiva- me gusta cocinarla, pero por sobre todo, comerla. Deberías probarla algún día... ¡E-es decir! No estás obligado ni nada... bueno...

-Gracias, estaré agradecido de probarla cuando gustes.

 **-:::-**

¡Maldición! Chilló angustiada desde su posición, una de sus creaciones movía pacientemente la salsa blanca mientras que la otra terminaba de hervir la pasta. Estaba inusualmente intranquila considerando que la comida casi siempre ocupaba parte de su tiempo. No, todo su tiempo; ese día apenas había probado seis empanadas de crema antes de sentirse llena. Rayos, no podía seguir así, moriría de hambre si no podía controlar los nervios que le provocaban cocinar para Yuno.

Ok, primero se quejaba de no hablarle y ahora que le hablaba, de no invitarlo. Y después de invitarlo, de no saber que hacer ¡Joder! ¿Cuánto faltaba para verlo? Una de sus ovejas de creación asintió dando por terminado el platillo, ella se encargó de probar que todo estuviese en su punto antes de acomodar la mesa, ese día almorzarían juntos en el despacho que a ella le correspondía como capitana, aunque nunca lo usara por estar en la casa de los Black Bulls, su "oficina" tenía algunas de sus pertenencias, entre ellas los libreros de recetarios, casi doce estanterías repletas.

La puerta sonó entonces.

Tomó aire antes de abrir con manos temblorosas, del otro lado Yuno la observó antes de saludar. Ese día Charmy estaba uniformada habitualmente, con su moño característico, la hacía lucir igual que antes a pesar de que, era diferente ahora. Tenía un par de centímetros arriba y sus facciones habían dejado de ser infantiles.

-P-Pasa.

-Gracias, con permiso.

-Propio -respondió autómata, ser formal no era lo suyo, ni estar tan recta como un roble... tenía que tranquilizarse- ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Similar al resto.

Pappitson hizo un puchero al escucharlo, era demasiado difícil hacerle hablar, casi parecía forzado a hacerlo. Pensó en si se sentía forzado a venir al almuerzo y, como era de esperarse la entristeció tener esa idea. Que pasaba si era cierto, su mueca infantil se acrecentó sin notar que su acompañante la estaba observando. ¡Vamos Charmy, ánimo! Su príncipe salvador de comida no es de ese tipo de persona, si no le gustaba la idea, lo hubiese dicho... ¿Verdad? ¿Si? ¿No?

-¿Por qué la mueca?

-¿Eh?

-Eso que hiciste hace poco. ¿Algo no va bien?

-¡N-No! Es que... solo pensaba un poco -balbuceo nerviosa- ¡Sí! solo pensaba.

Yuno la observó antes de asentir- Asta hace eso también, solo que en él se ve raro -sabe lo que va a preguntar, y se adelanta porque siente que es mejor ahorrarle las palabras- no, en ti no se ve raro.

¡¿Es un cumplido eso?!

Charmy balbuceo azorada antes de invitarlo a sentarse. Entonces sirvió para él un poco de la pasta y esperó a su reacción nerviosa, expectante y dispuesta a escuchar cada palabra que podría salir del pelinegro. Yuno tomó un bocado de la pasta masticando ante la mirada de su acompañante, entonces hizo algo que nunca esperó ver dirigida a ella, ese decir, nunca había hecho merito para verlo en esa faceta. Él le sonrió, con una genuina satisfacción en sus labios.

-Está delicioso.

-M-me alegro que te guste -ella sonrió igual de agradecida, era una sonrisa perfecta.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta ahora esa eran mis ansias de escribir sobre ellos porque hay tan poco ¡Sólo dos historias! Y me duele, me quema, me lastima que ninguna de las dos sea en español. Soy muy fan de esta pareja, de hecho, soy de esas personas que le gustan todo tipo de historias raras que comienzan por algún momento fugaz, como en Magi con "¿Me consideras mejor que Alibaba?" Bueno, así soy.**

 **Espero que se animen a comentar si les gusto, si quieren formar un foro para escribir sobre ellos en algún evento. No sé, solo opinen si así lo desean ¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

 **Gracias a las personas que se han tomado la dedicación de leer la historia, como son solo dos capítulos, esta la termina. Me ha encantado escribir sobre ambos, desde el punto de vista de Charmy es divertido porque pude escribir cualquier locura que pensaba ya que ella es muy, muy cómoda en actitud. Con Yuno tenía que controlarme más, ser racional y estar "ok, si, bien, listo, adiós". Se me hizo complicado en ese aspecto, porque tenía que pensar en como conectarlo a Charmy sin hacerlo forzoso.**

 **Pero luego recordé mi formación durante la primera comunión, cuando el padre decía que se debe ser agradecido y valorar lo que otra persona te ofrece. Supuse que Yuno, pensaría igual en ese aspecto. ¿Volveré a escribir sobre ambos? No lo sé, depende de la aceptación de la historia, pero me alegra aportar la primera historia en español de ambos.**

 **"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su primer proyecto"**

 **Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

 **-:::-**

 **Black Clover no me pertenece, creación de Yuki Tabata y ¡Por favor! Solo la utilizo por mero placer a la escritura, que me es gratificante por el hecho de explotar mis ideas. ¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

Cuando estaba en Hage, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo ayudando a cuantos necesitaran de él. Teniendo 16 no había cambiado esa vieja costumbre, solo que se propuso la meta de hacerlo siendo el Rey Mago. Solo un par de años pasaron de eso y comprendió que su camino tenía otra perspectiva para él, una que incluía el escuadrón que eligió, Golden Dawn.

Con todo a favor, un grimorio de cuatro hoja, muy pocos obstáculos detenían el futuro prometedor de alguien como Yuno. Él lo sabía, ahora mucho más con 24 años siendo el capitán de Golden Dawn, pero con todo eso a favor, existen cosas que no pueden llenarse; eso último lo comprendió el día que acompañó a Asta por el anillo de compromiso para Noelle.

No lo había pensado, pero estaba concentrado en alcanzar un estado perfecto y responsable al servicio del Reino del Trébol. Siempre diligente e impecable mientras cumple las expectativas… y ahora, cuando el rostro de Asta irradia tanta alegría que el sol empieza a tener envidia de tanta luz y él a cerrado los ojos forzosamente para evitar la ceguera, comprende que hay un algo que no a estudiado en su vida.

-¡Este es perfecto! -chilla entusiasmado el rubio cenizo- ¡¿No lo crees, Yuno?! ¡Se le verá muy bien!

-Tu lo has dicho -musitó apenas consciente ¿Por qué no había pensado en las otras facetas de su vida? Incluso Asta lo había hecho… bueno no, fue Noelle la que se declaró y prácticamente le indicó que seguía. Por Asta siempre hubiese sido la chica asombrosa que tenía por compañera y que quería más que al resto, pero de seguro se traducía como "super amistad".

-No seas tan frío, por eso es que estás solo -rió - ahora, se un buen padrino y cuida de esto hasta el día del festival.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eso hacen los padrinos ¡No te hagas de rogar, Yuno! -gruñó recordándole al chico de 16 con hiperactividad y ganas de hacer todo bien.

Tomó la caja guardándola en su bolsillo, sabía que no lo perdería, pero un extraño peso de responsabilidad se instaló con el término padrino. Sonrió, El nuevo Rey Mago tenía muchas más amistades que cuando inició y ahora, de todas esas personas, lo había elegido a él para ser su padrino, eso sin duda valió para Yuno.

-:::-

Era 3 de junio cuando sus pensamiento acerca de los otros aspectos de su vida regresaron. Para él era sólo otro día más del común, pero terminó por enterarse ya que, estaba dentro del escuadrón cuando los Black Bulls arribaron. Asta, como siempre, en cuanto los vió corrió hasta ellos con su actitud efusiva que fácilmente se mezclaba con la del resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Shhh! Se suponía que teníamos que ser silenciosos! -gritó una pelirrosa, que Yuno recordó vagamente, Vanessa Enoteca- ¡Torpes! Ahora hay que llegar a tiempo.

-¡Magna deja de pelear con Luck! ¡Vas a arruinar el dulce! -Noelle chilló angustiada en cuanto el pastel de cumpleaños se balanceó peligrosamente, por suerte Magna no perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Pues, quítalo de mi rostro!

-Vas a morir viejo y arrugado si sigues enojandote por todo -rió el rubio- imagínate, amargado y arrugado. Horrible.

-¡Eres un maldito… ! -recibió el golpe de Vanessa- ¡Ya, ya! vamos a llevar esto.

Yuno los observó en silencio, al igual que el resto de los capitanes del Reino del Trébol, algunos murmuraban lo extraño que eran los integrantes del Black Bull, pero él solo sacaba conclusiones, si Asta estaba conduciéndolos pasillo adentro significaba que Charmy estaba de cumpleaños.

El pelinegro no acostumbraba a tomar las fechas en consideración si estas no incluían algún acontecimiento importante, pero se sintió extrañamente mal cuando recordó que se trataba de la chica que debía cumplir 28 años, ¿Por qué el sentimiento? solo hace dos semanas lo había invitado a probar su comida y se sentía en deuda. La iglesia le había enseñado a valorar los obsequios, y ella había ofrecido su tiempo, esfuerzo y talento para él, sin deberle nada.

Había sido unas horas gratas con una compañía agradable.

Solo podía hacer algo para equilibrar su deuda. Siguió el escándalo hasta encontrarla, caminando al lado del resto, cerca de Asta mientras discutía con él, o eso pretendía, podía notarse con facilidad que estaba feliz de estar allí. Yuno la interrumpió al tocar su hombro, podía llamarla, pero eso no era necesario y su voz se perdería entre el escándalo que trataban de silenciar Vanessa.

-Yuno… ¿Necesitas algo?

-Si, sígueme.

-:::-

Noelle lo observó el tiempo suficiente para que Yuno empezara a considerar su idea. Pero luego ella sonrió, antes de reír con ligereza y callar. Entonces se levantó con el impecable uniforme negro. Le indicó que la siguiera a través de las calles de la ciudadela, sin más palabras que las necesarias para dar indicaciones. El pelinegro había recurrido a ella porque estaba dentro del círculo de personas que conocía bien, no por él, Asta no paraba de mencionar cada detalle que le fascinaba de ella y con el tiempo, se limitó a escucharlo.

-Estamos cerca.

-Bien.

-... Yuno, ¿Por qué? -consultó de repente- es decir, tu y ella no. Bueno, si han hablado pero, tu no…

-Me invitó a almorzar.

-¡¿Qué?! -Gritó sorprendida- ¿Sales con Charmy?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-¡Pero dijiste que cenas con ella! Además Asta dice que los ve juntos siempre -enumera con sus dedos.

-Es otro capitán, bastante natural que hable con ella -concluyó, porque la idea de salir con ella le sonaba forzado, Charmy solo era una persona con la que podía establecer una conversación sin molestarse, era alegre y siempre traía algún dulce para que lo probara desde la cena.

Él no le gustaba a Charmy.

-Vale -musitó, pensando en lo triste que podría sentirse Pappitson al saber que sus esfuerzos no rinden los frutos esperados. Llevaba unos ocho años en eso y apenas consiguió una cena.

Entraron al local de repostería, de inmediato la dependiente fijó su vista en el capitán de Golden Dawn, sonrojándose. Noelle suspiró sonoramente, no cambiaba nada con los años. Yuno repasó su vista por los implementos de cocina antes de detenerse en los recetarios, había uno en particular que llamó su atención, se parecía muchísimo al grimorio de Charmy en el color matizado, tenía recetas, y bloques de anotación, páginas blancas, etc. Todo lo que ella amaría, lo tomó.

Cuando lo envolvieron tomaron camino de regreso llegando cuando el rostro de la pelinegra estaba cubierto de glaseado riendo con el resto de su equipo que estaba por retirarse, la fiesta seguiría en la casa de los Black Bulls. Charmy reía contenta de su extraña familia y su intento de cumpleaños, era el mejor lugar al que podía pertenecer.

El resto estaba terminando de retirarse cuando él la tomó del brazo. Yuno consideró prudente nuevamente no llamarla, le pidió un permiso tácito a acompañarlo unos minutos que ella captó rápidamente. No dijo nada, pero parecía nerviosa, probablemente porque debería estar siguiendo al resto a la salida, no al lado de él.

-Toma, feliz cumpleaños -extendió el paquete.

Charmy abrió la boca repetidas veces antes de sonrojarse, podía notarse por el contraste del glaseado blanco y su rostro rojo. La observó en silencio mientras abría el obsequio, su rostro era de una alegría plena, de esas que se consiguen cuando de verdad se está completo. Yuno se sintió complacido de causar el sentimiento, ahora la deuda del almuerzo estaba completa.

-Gracias, es un gran detalle que usaré sin duda -sonrió nerviosa- umh… b-bueno -intentó quitarse el glaseado restante, pero no sabía su ubicación exactamente, por lo que frotaba en círculos sin lograr su cometido.

Yuno consideró la situación y lo prudente de su acción posterior, tomó el pañuelo que descansaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tan blanco como el resto de su uniforme. Tomó la mano pequeña de la mujer a su lado y le indicó donde estaba el resto de la fiesta en su rostro. Charmy terminó por limpiarse con el rostro de color cereza, para el chico le parecía estar nerviosa y suponía que se debía al corto espacio entre ambos, probablemente no estaba acostumbrada a la cercanía. Se apartó.

-Gracias por ayudarme… ¿Quieres venir? -preguntó de repente- sé que no es como Golden Dawn, pero… -tomó algo de tiempo- me gustaría que estuvieras.

¿por qué lo invitaría a una fiesta privada de Black Bulls? - Charmy -preguntó de repente- ¿Me consideras tu amigo?

Solo esa podría ser la respuesta.

-¡C-Claro que no! -chilló ella sorprendiéndolo, de hecho lo molestó un poco la forma apresurada en que lo dijo- ¿No lo has notado, verdad? -rió, pero sonaba un poco apenada.

-¿Qué debo notar?

-Yuno… llevo ocho años -rió de repente- ocho años que me gustas. Creí que era obvia.

-No soy buen observador en ese tema.

-Ya veo -silencio incómodo- debo irme.

- **:::-**

Por primera vez Yuno consideró que no estaba seguro de que ocurría. Charmy y él habían convivido durante tres semanas donde la pelinegra lo saludaba con actitud jovial contagiosa y él respondía con cortesía, le invitaba algunos de sus dulces que sostenía con su mano, ambos recorrían los pasillos mientras la pelinegra hablaba y él le gustaba escucharla, posterior a eso se separaban para seguir a sus respectivos lugares, volvían a la rutina hasta que lo invitó a almorzar, después de ello compartían regularmente las comidas juntos. Y ahora, caminaba solo los pasillos.

Ver a Charmy representaba silencio, el saludo era seco y se separaban rápidamente, no habían vuelto a hablar más allá desde la semana.

No se sentía cómodo y quería encontrar la respuesta a la actitud extraña de la pelinegra, pero tampoco deseaba crear un chisme de ello, era una persona de principios. Es por ello que recurrió a la única persona que podía entenderlo sin necesidad de palabras de más, después de todo, Asta y él habían convivido por mucho tiempo, era natural esa conexión tácita.

-¿Por qué te gusta Noelle?

-¿Ah? -respondió el otro mirándolo como si una segunda cabeza le hubiese salido.

-¿Por qué estás seguro de que te gusta?

-Yuno, ¿si sabes que no entiendo porque me preguntas todo esto? -concluyó el rubio cenizo muy confundido- ¿Pasó algo?

-No.

-Si lo guardas todo, jamás podrás encontrar la respuesta a lo que buscas.

Yuno abrió los ojos sorprendido- palabras profundas.

-Lo leí en una galleta ayer.

-Eso explica todo -rodó los ojos.

Aunque, las palabras de la galleta de Asta era acertadas. Yuno se preparó mentalmente para hacer algo que nunca antes había probado. Hablar, al nivel de explicar con detalles al nuevo rey que pasaba por su mente, después de todo no encontraría la respuesta si no le preguntaba al contrario, era la única persona con la que tenía confianza.

-Oye Yuno -preguntó de repente Asta- ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ella?

-... ¿Crees que no lo he intentado?

-Bueno, no se me ocurre nada más -empezó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Tal vez si abrimos otra galleta…

-Olvídalo Asta.

 **-:::-**

La oportunidad llegó para el torneo de escuadrones del Reino del Trébol. Este año, sospechosamente Asta había incluído el combate entre capitanes y, todavía más sospechoso con quién le tocó. El nombre de la pelinegra estaba a su lado, no iba a agradecerle la ayuda que consideraba innecesaria, pero se preparó mentalmente para enfrentar a la capitana de Black Bulls.

Ambos entraron a la arena ante la atenta mirada de todo el público, después de todo se trataba de los dos escuadrones más populares. Yuno escuchó vagamente los gritos del público femenino que vitoreaba su nombre. También escuchó a los Black Bulls alentando a Charmy, sus voces coreando que le patearan el trasero al presumido, que según creía Yuno, debía ser él.

Pappitson se acercó para hacer un pequeño saludo protocolar. Cabello atado, ojos verdes que estudiaban al oponente, no a la persona que decía gustarle. ¿Por qué le gustaba a Charmy? No le había dado razones para pensar en él como un interés amoroso…

"Habla con ella"

La pelinegra contraatacó, el puño cerrado de una de los corderos chocó contra el muro de viento que utilizó para protegerse. Bell a su lado rechina los dientes enojada con la actitud de la capitana. El grimorio de los tenedores brilla peligrosamente al frente. Yuno invoca el arco de vendaval que dispersa las flecha en diferentes direcciones. Charmy levanta un muro de algodón, que por más ridículo que sonase, estaba firme para proteger a su creadores de las flechas, desintegrando las flechas desde adentro.

-Necesito hablar -no alzó la voz, no era necesario que alguien más se enterara. Bell le gritó indignada, pero él la ignoró, su atención ahora estaba en Charmy.

-No es necesario ahora -levantó la mano, las manos juntas del cordero a modo de mazo intentaron aplastarlo.

-Estás molesta.

-No. -se sinceró ella- no puedo estarlo, porque no tengo razones para estarlo.

-¡Bell! -gritó, a su lado el espíritu del viento sonrió entusiasmada. Sopló con fuerza creando un vendaval.

Una de las pocas cosas que sabía acerca de Charmy se resumía en su capacidad excesiva de poder. Mientras quisiera proteger algo o detestara algo se elevaría. Así pasó mientras su espíritu se burlaba de la chica, ella la miró con ojos verdes irradiando molestia, Yuno se mantuvo atento al siguiente movimiento. Charmy invocó un cordero mucho más grande, lo había visto la primera vez durante la primera emboscada de la bruja.

La masa de pelo arremetió contra la corriente de aire cortándole. El público chilló sorprendido, pero Yuno sonrió, complacido de tener una oponente capaz de provocarle pensar bien los movimientos que haría. El no se dejaría perder, menos ahora que sabía que necesitaba dar más de lo que regularmente hacía.

 **-:::-**

Yuno la observó tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla cubierto con una banda. El cabello suelto y esponjoso. Sentada a su lado, descansando después del combate, él lo había ganado por la mínima después de cancelarle el movimiento de creación bloqueando su manos y finalizando la batalla. Aún así, el público aplaudió efusivamente en cuanto ella se inclinó con respeto protocolar, agotada, pero complacida de ofrecer un buen espectáculo que sería recompensado con suficiente comida para su hambriento estómago.

-¿Qué deseas hablar? -preguntó mientras mordía vagamente su quinto panecillo.

-¿Por qué te gusto?

-... salvaste mi comida -respondió autómata.

-Pudo hacerlo cualquiera.

-Lo hiciste tú -comentó mirándolo, había un ligero rastro de nerviosismo reflejado en sus mejillas sonrojadas- el gustar no tiene una explicación, solo pasa. Me ha pasado contigo… es solo una atracción hacia alguien, se profundiza con el tiempo...

-Asta le pidió matrimonio a una de las monjas cuando estábamos en Hage -comentó de repente- afirmaba estar enamorado de ella y quería casarse, en ese entonces no lo entendía. Después de que conoció a Noelle, ahora que ha comprado el anillo, ahora que tu lo dices, creo que puedo entenderlo mejor.

-Me alegra saberlo -sonrió ella vagamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que te gusto?

Charmy se levantó antes de mirarlo, rostro inusualmente sereno. Ella siempre iba canturreando con comida en mano, ofreciendo a todo el que veía mientras no atenten con acabarla. Y ahora es silenciosa, frente a él, inclinando su rostro cerca suyo, conduciendo su mano cerca, donde los latidos están frenéticos y contrastan con su serenidad.

-Ahora lo sabes -finaliza para retirarse con el resto de la comida en manos.

 **-:::-**

Era enero, Asta había tenido una forzosa decisión ahora que deseaba ser diplomático, la paz incluía sacrificios, lastimosamente se tenía que estar dispuesto a tomarlos aunque él le desagrada hacerlo. Se notaba cuando arruga el rostro al verlos partir más lejos de los territorios de las brujas, se suponía que era un estudio de campo abierto, el resto de los capitanes silenciosamente hasta que Leopold alza la voz, de forma sonora.

-¡Vuelvan!

La única persona que se gira para asentir con un pan a medio morder le sonríe con las migajas alrededor de su boca, agita el pan a modo de despedida y no vuelve a girar hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Charmy ha vuelto a saludarlo y compartir de su comida, pero aún la siente lejana. No dice nada mientras sus pensamientos se centran en intentar concentrarse para la semana, no la verá durante todo ese tiempo y lo último que obtuvo de ella es una sonrisa, un pan agitado y una mirada a Leopold.

Tuerce la boca.

Día tras día camina el mismo pasillo y el silencio abraza el panorama, no se sabe nada del equipo que partió. Sabía que volverían bien, ella era fuerte. Entonces lo descubrió el viernes de la semana, a un día de volver a verla, muy vago dentro suyo, ese latido poco frecuente que alteraba su zona neutra. Sonríe fascinado con el descubrimiento, aquello significaba algo nuevo dentro de su patrón de rutina, algo que no había contemplado y después de Charmy había llegado a su vida.

Su corazón late apresuradamente el sábado. Bell a su lado, chasquea la boca asqueada con la nueva "actitud de Yuno" pero el se siente igual, además el resto lo ve de la misma forma, solo ella especula con su comportamiento.

-¡Rey, el escuadrón finalmente llegó! -anuncia el primer soldado.

Asta sonríe de oreja a oreja antes de correr por su equipo, Yuno caminando con tranquilidad. Estaba muy lejos de parecerse al rubio cenizo. En las puertas se veía las maletas regadas del resto del escuadrón, Vanessa hablaba con Magna, quejándose de su comportamiento durante el viaje, había otra persona que era idéntica a Vanessa también discutiendo, debía tratarse de la clonadora. Y luego, estaba Charmy, sentada con una variedad de hongos en diferentes brochetas, mordisqueando con felicidad su comida.

-Charmy.

Ella levanta la mirada, ojos verdes que se alegran de verlo. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Pappitson había estado enviando señales que él ignoró por ocho años, en todo ese tiempo él simplemente había pasado de ella y ahora, solo podía mirarla, con el deseo de descubrimiento que fácilmente podía competir con el deseo de superación de Asta. Habían cambiando en su último año.

-Yuno -sonrió.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Con gusto.


End file.
